


hmm

by Anonymous



Category: pooptrash fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	hmm

Thor was angry. Really angry. Their hunt today had been nothing but a disaster that ended it many bruises and an even more brutal killing of the beasts. If only his brother would have told them of his damn plan beforehand for once!! But said brother was riding before him, effectively ignoring both Thor and his dark glances towards him.

It seemed like an eternity until they reached the palace again. The air was tense between them and neither of them mentioned a word both busying themselves with tending to their horses. Wordlessly, Loki left the stables and Thor trailed after him quickly. They passed guards and servants on their way but Loki simply ignored them and Thor brushed off any requests for a bath or a meal. There was but one thing he wanted right now.

Thor followed Loki into his bedchamber where the other recognised his presence for the first time. The moment the door locked behind them, Thor was onto him, pushing him into the wall behind them. “You damn idiot,” Thor cursed as he pushed his lips to Loki’s, biting his mouth open in a rough kiss.

Loki inwardly smirked, knowing just what Thor had been wanting; as if Loki hadn’t felt those anger-filled eyes burning holes into his back during the entire trip home. They brought back more blood than meat, most of their riding clothes stained from Loki’s attempt at winning a bet with Fandral (he won, needless to say, though he was denied the acknowledgement), and sweat made things simply harder to bear. His clothes stunk with ichor and perspiration, and the first thing he wanted was a shower.

Instead, he had gained Thor’s wrath, and that was a wonderful reward enough.

Loki groaned from the force used upon him and greeted the kiss gladly with greedy nips. “Mm, and what have I done to earn such a flattering remark?” he asked with a small chuckle, hands snaking their way beneath Thor’s tunic.

“You know why,” Thor growled and bit Loki’s throat. “You and your damn tricks. If you would just tell me for once what you have actually planned.” He punctuated his words with a hard thrust against Loki’s groin. There was no need to sugarcoat things, Loki had probably know what he had wanted the moment they got off the horses. Impatient hands teared at Loki’s tunic, opening it roughly. He shoved it open so that he could attach his mouth and teeth to the soft skin revealed.

“But they wouldn’t be tricks if everyone expected them.” His breath hitched at the end of his sentence with Thor’s rough rutting against him. His trousers were already becoming tight against his hips, and he wondered if Thor would succeed in fucking him to death. He let out a shaky breath and a moan as Thor continued his work on his skin, slim hips bucking up against his brother in an attempt to gain as much contact as possible.

Loki had never cared for that article of clothing anyways. It was of poor material, well-worn, and quite itchy.

“I would very much appreciate if you tricks would not involve me getting soaked in blood,” he grunted as the shoved his groin against Loki’s again. He could feel his brother’s interest there and it made his touches become frantic and he all but ripped the tunic completely off him. Once Loki was half-naked he turned him around shoving him forcefully into the wall face first. He leaned heavily against his brother’s back, his armor digging painfully in his soft flesh as he aligned there hips and pushed against Loki’s ass. He pressed the hard line of his cock against the cleft of Loki’s ass. Despite the layers of clothing still between them, the contact was compelling and Thor could not help but moan at it loudly. “You cannot simply expect me to play along with every single one of your antics,” he said, punctuation every word with another hard thrust.

Loki let out a moan with each violent thrust against him, shuddering in anticipation of what he was sure to come. Loki ground back against Thor, a smirk coming to his face at his brother’s frustration. “Are you that angry with me?” he teased lightly, cock aching in his trousers and his breathing labored from kisses and rough treatment. “It was just a simple prank; you’ve never been so angry over - ” His sentence was cut short with a hard thrust against him, his groin grazing the walls of his bedchambers.

Thor’s blood was pulsing in his veins, hot with arousal at his brother moving against him greedily. With one hand he grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled his head back to make his back arch and expose his neck to Thor’s harsh bites and kisses. Loki tasted like sweat and grime but Thor did not care. He rather liked the musky smell of the other. With his other hand he ripped the fastenings of Loki’s breeches open and shoved his hand in, wasting no time to grip is brother’s cock. He was already hard and pulsing and Thor revelled in feeling it gliding against his hand. He brushed over the glans to thumb at the first traces of precum gathering there before he let go again to shove Loki’s trousers further down his thighs. He quickly sucked on one finger and then dipped down between Loki’s buttocks to probe his opening. When he met no immediate resistance he pressed deeper breaching Loki with one single push of his digit.  
Loki’s immaculate vocabulary was reduced to breathless moaning and whimpering when his brother had found his arousal, palming him hard and relentlessly. He grunted as his head was yanked back harshly and laughed. Oh, he loved getting his brother angry and hot and hard with a simple mis-aimed satchel of blood. He almost didn’t regret seeing Sif covered in ox blood rather than Thor.

Any other coherent thought was completely destroyed when Thor began to prepare him, entering with a finger and stretching him. He let out a breathy moan, and moved his hips with Thor’s wrist. Loki was thankful that Thor, even as angry as he was, was still willing to fully prepare him without just shoving himself inside. He was breathless and needy, and it was Thor who had done it to him.

Thor shoved a second finger in his brother, pushing them in until the last knuckle as once because he knew Loki could take it. He answered Loki’s twitching and struggling with pressing him into the wall harder, keeping him trapped because Loki was his now, his and he was going to to with him as he pleased and Loki would take it and love it.

“You are an insufferable idiot,” Thor rasped when he found his voice back. “That damn ox nearly took my head of, it nearly took yours off just because you needed to watch me getting knocked in the dirt, did you not?” He punctuated his words with harsh thrusts of his fingers, fucking Loki open hard. His cock was straining against the confines of his trousers, so hard it hurt. He swore he would have Loki tonight again and again, making sure the other would not be able to stand any more tomorrow. Pulling out his fingers again he brought them back to his mouth to coat them with saliva again before they retreated to Loki’s entrance. This time, Thor breached Loki with three. The resistance was more noticeable than before but in the end, Loki opened up for him nicely like he always did.  
Loki groaned at the rough intrusion, his cock twitching in earnest and abandonment. Thor certainly got to the point, didn’t he? He was glad his brother was in a bad mood rather than a better one. He would have gone slow and soft, and Loki wasn’t exactly up to that. Thor was easy to manipulate, easier than he should have been.

“Do not act so - nng! - mighty, dear brother,” Loki teased, hand reaching around to grip Thor’s hip. “You are to be k-king soon. Such a small trick should not have you so - so hotheaded.”

Thor laughed breathlessly at Loki’s words and pushed his finger deeper. “Oh, and you know how a king should behave, do you not? Dear brother?" he hissed and punctuated his words with pulling his fingers nearly completely out of Loki and pushing them in again at once.

"You always know the perfect advice, always ready to counsel me so wisely,” he whispered hotly against Loki’s ear. “Tell me dear brother, what is your advice now? You want me to fuck you right against this wall as if you are nothing but a common wench?” He pressed his own aching groin against Loki’s thigh, making the other feel the pulsing hardness there. Thor put most of his weight against Loki, forcing him to support himself with both hands against the wall. All the time, his kept fucking Loki with three of his fingers, crooking them up at the next stroke into him to try and find his prostate.

Loki’s gasp was louder than he expected, and he could feel his legs begin to quake. He didn’t resist, though, even with the slight stab of pain from Thor’s treatment. He pressed against the wall with both hands and curled them into fists, knuckles scraping slightly against it. His mind was muddled and cloudy, with Thor speaking at him in such an angered, harsh way, exciting him and making his heart race. Thor’s throbbing cock pressing against his leg did nothing to help his mental state.

“Are you proposing I - hah - I tell you how to f-fuck me?” he asked, short moans breaking his sentences. “Y-You never listen anyways. You always do it th-the way you want to. Why should I bo - ah!”

Thor’s fingers stabbed his prostate perfectly, and anything else he had wanted to say no longer mattered. He leaned his head against the wall to attempt to stay on his feet.

“Yeah, you are right, I do not,” Thor answered breathlessly and pulled his fingers free. Keeping Loki pushed against the wall with one hand, he roughly ripped his trousers open with the other. His cock sprang free eagerly, painfully hard by now. Thor spat into his hand and thoroughly coated it in saliva before he aligned it at Loki’s entrance, insistently pressing against the resistance he found there. The wet glans slipped easily beyond the ring of muscle, breaching his brother at a steady pace. Thor grunted in return and let go off his cock to catch Loki at the hip while he continued to press inside.

Loki twitched in return as he accommodated Thor’s girth, the angle at which Thor pushed up into him forcing him onto tiptoes. Actually, Thor was not sure how long his brother would be able to hold his position but he was eager to savour it as long as it lasted. He gave two experimental thrusts to see whether Loki is ready but his brother simply groaned and opened up so nicely in return Thor wasted no time to pull back and shove in hard again. Loki made a strangled sound and Thor repeated the motion, their respective heights forcing him to bend his knees when he pulled back. It strained it hips but at the same time, he could watch his wetly glistening dick spear his brother while he shoved him into the wall again and again. The hand at his brother’s shoulder stroked up to grab him by the neck and give Thor some leverage as he continued his punishing pace.

Loki clenched his eyes shut tightly and relished in the waves of sharp pain and intense pleasure that followed each steady, hard thrust. His breath often caught in his throat and his lungs burned with each heavy intake. Thor was definitely larger than any of Loki’s past lovers. He wondered if mentioning one of the men he used to sleep with would anger Thor even more, have him using Loki well into the night until he was entirely and utterly spent. He hoped so. He hadn’t seen Thor this angry in so long.

He hissed as Thor slowed, torturing him by pulling him back from the brink of release where he had been teetering on the edge. He let out a slight whimper as Thor’s pace became snail-like, so slow that he could feel his brother’s cock against his inner walls. Oh, he wanted to anger Thor so much. The urge to tease his brother was overwhelming, even with the bruising grip at his neck.

“What’s the matter, brother?” Loki asked. “Are you tired already? I never realized how much older you really are.”

Thor laughed hoarsely and pushed as deep as he could while he pressed Loki flush against the wall. “Oh, brother, your remarks used to be a lot more eloquent. Insulting my age? I dragged a dead ox halfway through the forest today, believe me when I say I could very well fuck you until you cannot even remember your own name any more.” He snapped his hips quickly, enjoying how Loki quaked against the wall in a heady mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Or maybe this is what you want, hmm?” he asked as he stayed balls deep into the other’s body listening to the gasping breaths his brother took. Thor all but yelled out his pleasure as Loki quivered underneath him and all of a sudden, he pulled out again. Immediately, he turned Loki around and shoved him roughly against the desk standing a few feet over. Books and quills clattered to the floor as Thor grabbed Loki’s thighs and lifted him on top of it, hoisting his legs up at his knees. Loki’s opening glistened wet and red by the rough treatment it had already suffered and Thor’s mouth went dry. He stepped between the spread legs and pulled Loki to the edge and thrust into him once more, not caring to go slow this time.

It was better this way he could both watch Loki taking his cock and watch his face scrunching up while he did so. Thor’s shoved into the other hard making the desk bang into the wall again and again. It creaked pathetically while it scratched over the floor, parchment and pencils rolling onto the floor as Thor continued to pound into Loki, plowing as hard as he can.

Loki’s gasp was louder than he expected, and he could feel his legs begin to quake. He didn’t resist, though, even with the slight stab of pain from Thor’s treatment. He pressed against the wall with both hands and curled them into fists, knuckles scraping slightly against it. His mind was muddled and cloudy, with Thor speaking at him in such an angered, harsh way, exciting him and making his heart race. Thor’s throbbing cock pressing against his leg did nothing to help his mental state.

“Are you proposing I - hah - I tell you how to f-fuck me?” he asked, short moans breaking his sentences. “Y-You never listen anyways. You always do it th-the way you want to. Why should I bo - ah!”

Thor’s fingers stabbed his prostate perfectly, and anything else he had wanted to say no longer mattered. He leaned his head against the wall to attempt to stay on his feet.

“Yeah, you are right, I do not,” Thor answered breathlessly and pulled his fingers free. Keeping Loki pushed against the wall with one hand, he roughly ripped his trousers open with the other. His cock sprang free eagerly, painfully hard by now. Thor spat into his hand and thoroughly coated it in saliva before he aligned it at Loki’s entrance, insistently pressing against the resistance he found there. The wet glans slipped easily beyond the ring of muscle, breaching his brother at a steady pace. Thor grunted in return and let go off his cock to catch Loki at the hip while he continued to press inside.

Loki twitched in return as he accommodated Thor’s girth, the angle at which Thor pushed up into him forcing him onto tiptoes. Actually, Thor was not sure how long his brother would be able to hold his position but he was eager to savour it as long as it lasted. He gave two experimental thrusts to see whether Loki is ready but his brother simply groaned and opened up so nicely in return Thor wasted no time to pull back and shove in hard again. Loki made a strangled sound and Thor repeated the motion, their respective heights forcing him to bend his knees when he pulled back. It strained it hips but at the same time, he could watch his wetly glistening dick spear his brother while he shoved him into the wall again and again. The hand at his brother’s shoulder stroked up to grab him by the neck and give Thor some leverage as he continued his punishing pace.

Loki clenched his eyes shut tightly and relished in the waves of sharp pain and intense pleasure that followed each steady, hard thrust. His breath often caught in his throat and his lungs burned with each heavy intake. Thor was definitely larger than any of Loki’s past lovers. He wondered if mentioning one of the men he used to sleep with would anger Thor even more, have him using Loki well into the night until he was entirely and utterly spent. He hoped so. He hadn’t seen Thor this angry in so long.

He hissed as Thor slowed, torturing him by pulling him back from the brink of release where he had been teetering on the edge. He let out a slight whimper as Thor’s pace became snail-like, so slow that he could feel his brother’s cock against his inner walls. Oh, he wanted to anger Thor so much. The urge to tease his brother was overwhelming, even with the bruising grip at his neck.

“What’s the matter, brother?” Loki asked. “Are you tired already? I never realized how much older you really are.”

Thor laughed hoarsely and pushed as deep as he could while he pressed Loki flush against the wall. “Oh, brother, your remarks used to be a lot more eloquent. Insulting my age? I dragged a dead ox halfway through the forest today, believe me when I say I could very well fuck you until you cannot even remember your own name any more.” He snapped his hips quickly, enjoying how Loki quaked against the wall in a heady mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Or maybe this is what you want, hmm?” he asked as he stayed balls deep into the other’s body listening to the gasping breaths his brother took. Thor all but yelled out his pleasure as Loki quivered underneath him and all of a sudden, he pulled out again. Immediately, he turned Loki around and shoved him roughly against the desk standing a few feet over. Books and quills clattered to the floor as Thor grabbed Loki’s thighs and lifted him on top of it, hoisting his legs up at his knees. Loki’s opening glistened wet and red by the rough treatment it had already suffered and Thor’s mouth went dry. He stepped between the spread legs and pulled Loki to the edge and thrust into him once more, not caring to go slow this time.

It was better this way he could both watch Loki taking his cock and watch his face scrunching up while he did so. Thor’s shoved into the other hard making the desk bang into the wall again and again. It creaked pathetically while it scratched over the floor, parchment and pencils rolling onto the floor as Thor continued to pound into Loki, plowing as hard as he can.

The desk, although uncomfortable, was a blessing for Loki’s back. He didn’t quite enjoy the ringing in his ears as his head slammed against the hard wood, but once Thor was dominating him and thrusting into him deep and hard, Loki’s headache seemed the least of his worries. One arm reached behind him and gripped the edge of the desk, the other finding the dip where one’s legs would normally go and gripped the wood there. His back arched and his jaw fell open in a silent scream. Where his voice went, he had no idea.

Thor ramming into him was all that mattered. His toes curled and heels dug into Thor’s lower back. This was far beyond what he had expected when he had pissed his brother off earlier that day. Loki briefly wondered if the servants could hear their activities outside, thinking it was just another stranger Loki had lured into his chambers. Oh, the look on Odin’s face if he were to see his sons in such a lewd display.

Thor smiled breathlessly as he watched how Loki was shoved over the surface over the desk by his thrusts. He was a bit concerned they were actually going to break the desk but Loki was taking him so wonderfully Thor could not help to rut into him as hard as he could. Their flesh connected with a loud slap each time and Thor relished in the feeling of Loki digging his heels violently into his back in answer. There were marks where he grabbed Loki’s shoulders Thor was sure would be visible tomorrow. The thought sent a thrill of arousal through him and groaning he shoved as deep as possible into the other and stayed there. Loki answered with a shattered loud moan and arched off the table. Thor kept him pressed against the desk, though, and kept them connected as deeply as possible.

He then leant forward to give Loki a messy kiss, the movement bending his brother nearly in half but the angle must have been perfect, his cock stretching Loki wide, because he moaned loudly against Thor’s mouth and Thor dug his finger nails into Loki’s shoulder in answer.

Loki’s throat would be sore in the morning from all of the moans and sounds of euphoria Thor was ripping from his throat. The angle, his size, his strength, all of it was so exceedingly perfect that he felt his body come close to his release, mentally willing it back as he didn’t want to seem so weak before his brother. Granted, he had not been touched in so long, and this was only his second night in Asgard after returning from Alfheim to learn new magic under the diligent eyes of an Elven tutor whom owed Odin a favor.

“Did you miss your brother?” he teased breathlessly, nearly screaming at a particularly rough intrusion.

Thor pressed Loki’s legs to his chest to be able to rut into his brother harder. He grunted with every push, echoing Loki’s own sounds of pleasure and the desk hitting the wall every time. He wondered whether they had already attracted an audience, even though no servant would dare to enter the princes’ quarters without explicit permission, gossip travelled fast and he wondered who they assumed to be the one be able to tear this kind of sounds from the younger prince’s throat.

“Oh yes,” Thor whispered and stopped his thrusts to lean forward and kiss Loki thoroughly. “Thought about all the things I would do to you once you came back,” he added. “And then you returned and barely granted me a proper hug.” He underlined his words with a hard, punishing snap of his hips. His brother was nothing but a bloody tease.

Loki whimpered into the kiss at Thor’s sudden halt from his steady rhythm, and but his arm came up to grab at wet blond hair, pulling him down harder to kiss him through the grime and sweat from their hunt. He looked forward to the soreness he would inevitably feel in the coming morning, the soreness of his lower back and possibly his thighs from the near-impossible positions he had been forced into. But that had been one of the reasons Loki preferred Thor over returning to any of his other lovers. Thor pushed him, forced him into something he knew Loki could handle. The others were careful not to be too rough with him, but Loki craved the dominance.

He let out a semi-scream at the wave of hot pleasure and pain that shot through him at Thor’s sudden snap, breath heavy against Thor’s lips and desperate pants escaping his throat. “But where is the fun in - hn - in giving you what you want?”

Thor pulled away and raised an eyebrow at his brother. “My, my, you actually do have a point, brother,” he remarked and then busied himself with pulling his sweaty shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere behind them. With a patience that was quite remarkable considering their current position, he then bent down to remove Loki’s tunic as well, gently and all too slowly licking a path up his chest while he wiggled out of his trousers which still pooled at his feet.

“You were always, hah, more insightful than me,” Thor whispered as he pressed slowly deeper and then pulled back again, barley moving at all. It took all the patience he had because he actually wanted to do nothing more but bury himself in his brother until the desk broke, but it would be worth Loki’s reaction, he knew. Angering the other until he snapped? Two could play that game.  
Loki hissed at the slow pace and fingers gripped hard onto blond hair, yanking Thor’s head back until his neck was perfectly exposed for Loki to do with as he pleased. He licked a small trail, tasting dirt and sweat and a tang of blood, before biting down hard onto his shoulder, knowing that it would leave a burning-red mark across the tanned skin that others would see the next morning in training. He smirked to himself at the mark.

“You are an ass,” he growled, feeling Thor’s cock drag against his now-sensitive inner walls. He shuddered and a whimper passed his lips. “You are an enormous, thick-skulled ass.”

Thor grinned smugly and continued his slow pace, if only to see Loki go mad underneath him. “Ah, and you have a tight and lovely ass. That makes us quite the pair, does it not?” he asked breathlessly and stretched Loki leisurely with his thick cock, making him feel every inch of it. “You like this,” he rasped. “You like taking my cock, you like being shoved and held down.” His breath ghosted over Loki’s cheek as he slowly brushed the tip of his nose over the soft skin there. Beneath him, Loki was shivering and it was all too glorious. He loved it when Loki was completely at his mercy, when he was writhing beneath him unable to do anything but moan and gasp.

“Sit up,” Thore suddenly commanded and pulled at Loki’s arms and hands. Like this, his brother’s ass was hanging halfway off the desk but Thor’s hips kept him from sliding down. He could stroke upwards into his brother at a different angle this way and he gave two harder thrusts to see how his brother liked the new position.

Loki’s eyes rolled back, loud, needy moans ripping from his chest, and he wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders, legs around his hips, clinging needily and wantonly to his brother. He was shaking from the abuse of his nerves and the slow-pace his brother had changed to. Thor was evil in bed, or in any case that involved sex, considering how brave they had been and where they had decided to take their activities. Hands ran through blond hair and Loki’s lips found purchase on whatever skin they could.

“Hhn - Th-Thor,” he groaned as his brother plunged deeper and deeper, taking him roughly.

There were more comfortable positions, Thor thought. Loki had to support himself with a hand behind his back, the other gripping Thor’s shoulder tightly, while Thor pressed one hand to Loki’s back. Loki’s legs were slung over Thor’s arms and the god of thunder thanked the Norns his brother was flexible enough for this because it was glorious. Thor could thrust upwards like this, shaking Loki with every plunge of his cock. While he could not go overly fast without knocking them on the floor, the new angle allowed him to shove so hard and deep it made his toes curl.

Thor pushed his sweaty forehead to Loki’s and averted his eyes to watch the place where there bodies joined. His brother’s own cock lay hard and flushed against the other’s stomach, slowly leaking precum. Thor released the death grip he had on Loki’s upper arm to wrap his hand around it, thumbing the head to spread the liquid gathered there. “You think you can come like this?”  
Loki bit his lip and released a heavy moan at the rough hand suddenly wrapped around his arousal, thumb pressing and teasing the sensitive skin and set his nerves aflame. He toes curled and heels dug deep into his shoulder. The very sound of Thor’s voice could have sent him over the edge of Loki had been touching himself. He placed one hand on the back of Thor’s neck as leverage to keep himself balanced.

“Ha! With how hard you’re f-fucking me,” he panted, moaning at each thrust and struggling to find his words, “I could come in any position you bend me into.”

“Indeed,” Thor remarked with a smirk and pulled Loki’s legs back around his hips. “Hold on,” was the only answer the younger got before Thor hoisted him up and awkwardly waddled them away from the desk, crashing them into the wall next to the desk. Thor moaned at the way it buried him deep into his brother, crushing the breath right out of him. He kept Loki pinned against the wall and started pushing into him once more, his thrusts slowly becoming harder. He loved this, loved having Loki at his mercy, unable to do anything but take what Thor gave him. But even more than that Thor loved watching Loki’s face when they fucked, seeing each of his reactions, watching him biting his lips or pressing his eyes shut. Loki on his hands and knees was a sight to behold but nothing compared to Loki on his back and open for Thor.

“Tell me,” Thor began, licking the shell of Loki’s ear. “The other man you lay with? Did they ever make you feel like this? Did they make you scream and mewl?” He punctuated his question with hard snaps of his hips, shoving Loki hard in the wall behind him.  
Loki bit back a hoarse cry as Thor’s thrusts were now pushing deep inside, his legs tensing around Thor and the wall grating against his back. He let out muffled moans as he attempted to regain his pride and not resort to pleading and begging for Thor to just fuck him until he couldn’t walk. He wanted it hard, painful even, if possible, but Thor wasn’t going to give it to him; Loki knew that much after so many months lying with his brother. A particularly sharp snap of Thor’s hips had his teeth free from his lip, a surprised mewl cut off by his breath catching in his throat.

He chuckled through his moaning, rocking his hips against Thor’s the best he could with Thor’s strong arms pinning him against the wall with little to no room to move. His lips pulled into a snarky smile, and he looked up at Thor from pupils blown wide with lust.

“Did they?” he repeated, groaning at the feeling of Thor’s tongue against his skin. He grabbed hard onto blond hair, pulling, and leaned in close to whisper, “They did worse to me than you’ll ever be able to; they made me shriek.”

Anger welled up in Thor suddenly and uncontrollably, the same anger he had felt when he had pushed Loki inside this room in the first place. Some distant part of his mind knew that Loki was probably provoking him on purpose but he did not care. Loki was his and no-one was allowed to touch him, even the thought of past lovers was enough to make Thor feel sick with anger.

With a snarl he pulled back from the wall and unceremoniously threw Loki on the bed next to him. The springs creaked when Loki’s weight hit the mattress but Thor could not really care whether that might have hurt the other a bit too much. With one single movement he grabbed Loki’s ankle and hip and turned him round to force him onto all fours. He grabbed Loki’s neck with one hand to press his face down and and raised his hips with the other. Loki was so loose and wet by now it was easy to simply shove in again, all but smothering Loki in the pillow as he did so.

“Shriek?” he asked, enraged. “I will make you scream so loud you will be hoarse tomorrow, fuck you until you beg me to let you come,” he yelled and pulled harshly at Loki’s hair with the last word, forcing his head up so he arched his back, raising his hips in the perfect angle for Thor to sink in deep and fuck him so hard they made the frame of the bed shake. Thor leant into him with his whole considerable weight, bending Loki’s hips in an nearly impossible angle as their skin connected with a loud slap each time their hips met.

Loki had always loved his hair being pulled when he was being fucked by his partners (he always made sure to inform them; the sex was always satisfying if his scalp was throbbing the next morning), and Thor was certainly better than any of the men Loki had lain with in the past. Rough, nothing but aggression and lust, and when Loki could have him seeing red the way he was now, well, that made things better for everyone.

The maids in the hallways were surely horrified by the current screams coming from Loki’s mouth as he bit down on the sheets to stop himself, hands balling the green fabric in fists and throat becoming sore. One hand reached around to his hip where Thor’s fingers were digging in to hard he knew for a fact that they would be bruised, rocking back into each thrust.

“Can you?” he asked when he managed to find control over his voice. “Show me, then, God of Thunder.”

Thor reacted with nothing but an enraged snarl and another brutal snap of his hips. The hand that was still buried in Loki’s hair lifted him up by pulling on it, forcing him fully onto his hands and knees before him. “Let me hear you, let me hear just how much you yearn for this,” he groaned and shoved so hard into Loki the other had trouble holding his balance on all fours. It was mostly Thor’s hold on his hair which kept him upright for now, bending his back in an awkward arch. And they were loud, the bed creaking and grating beneath them and Loki’s horse yells travelling far beyond the confines of this room. Thor wondered who the servants that where undoubtably hearing them assumed to be the one to fuck the younger prince of Asgard to an incoherent mess. As if a common wench would be able to have Loki this way, to dominated him like Thor did. The thought alone angered Thor once more and he buried his cock as deep as he could in his brother in retaliation. “You will be feeling this for days, you will walk around marked mine.” Because that was who Loki was, Thor's and no-one else’s and the thunderer would make sure his brother knew this and did not even dare to ever think of anyone else again.

He leaned forward until his weight pressed Loki flat to the mattress, al but crushing his brother underneath him. When he laid on the mattress with nothing but his ass raised for Thor the thunderer grabbed his shoulders with both hands to keep him in this position as he sat up on his knees and started fucking him as hard as he could. The position did not allow Loki to move with Thor anchoring himself by the hold on his brother’s shoulders, so the other could only lie there and take his brother’s hard fucking. The angle allowed Thor to go fast and deep, his balls and thighs slapping hard against Loki’s backside with every thrust

Loki didn’t bother trying to quiet his cries now, of both pain and pleasure striking through him and making his legs shake. His hands gripped the sheets tighter, sure that they would rip in his fingers, and his brother’s grip on him tight. He tried his best to move his hip back against Thor’s, meeting each thrust, but with his brother’s heavy weight on his back he was barely able to even move his neck. Not that he minded much. The pain and pleasure mixed sweetly and was bringing him closer to his release, and with his muscles beginning to tighten, he wondered if Thor would allow him his climax so soon.

“F-fuck!” he gasped as heat coursed up to his cheeks, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. “Fuck, Thor!”

Thor enjoyed the way Loki was screaming beneath him, reduced to nothing but swear words and incoherent moans. It hurled him dangerously close to orgasm as well and Thor knew that he could come like this easily, buried deep in his brother’s flesh while all but fucking the other through the mattress. But now yet, he thought, not when he finally had Loki where he wanted him.

And so he shoved into him and stopped completely, sliding his hands off his brother’s shoulders to avoid actually crushing him while pressing his hips firmly against Loki’s backside. He supported himself on one hand next to Loki’s head as he bent forward, the other gripping Loki’s hair again and pulling his head up easily. “You could come like this, could you not?” His lips pulled into a smirk as he leant closer to Loki and whispered: “You will not come until I tell you, though.” Despite Loki’s twitching beneath him he stayed still, determined to drive Loki crazy. “Now tell me how much you want to come.”  
Oooh, Thor was evil. Loki cursed him in as many ways as he knew, but that smirk on Thor’s face only confirmed that he was not going to budge. The hand pulling his hair muddled his thinking and he attempted to move his hips to get himself off, but the hot coil in his stomach was already fading away and he let out a quiet whine that he was sure Thor heard him. Thor did often like to make his partners beg for release; Loki had more than once overheard his brother’s trysts with common whores, Thor making them beg for him to give them their release. He used to wonder what it would be like to writhe beneath the vast expanse of muscle and beg to be fucked in order to reach orgasm, to be held just out of reach of release and plead to be given it.

He need no longer wonder, as Thor made him beg and plead nearly every time they fucked. He could be a gentle lover when the occasion called for it, but where was the fun in that?

Loki turned his head to face his brother, teeth digging into his lips. Thor was looking at him expectantly, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of this. Maybe the ox blood thing was a little much.

“P-p-please,” he mewled, trying to move his hips but was stopped by a hand on his hip, painful with fingers digging into the skin. “Fuck, Thor, please!”

Thor’s lips curled into a satisfied grin upon seeing Loki mewling like this. He loved it, seeing Loki stripped of his so well-loved self-control, incoherent and honest. What he loved even more was the fact that he was the only one who got to see this.

“This is more like it,” he mumbled and bent down to lick lazily over Loki’s shoulder. His hips snapped sharply forwards and Thor grinned in satisfaction. “You really want it, don’t you, brother?” He pressed deep inside and all but draped himself over Loki’s back to whisper in his ear. “You want to come, yes? Then work for it.” He sat back up on his knees until only the head of his cock was resting inside Loki. “Come one, get on your knees and fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how bad you want it.”  
Loki moaned loudly at the sharp thrust of Thor’s hips, making a keening sound at his words and the sudden halt. He shuddered at the feeling of Thor’s cock slowly moving back, dragging against him, and he gasped as he stopped. Loki knew that he was wise but even so a fool. He loved taunting his brother, and even though he began to rock his hips and move to get some kind of friction (because Thor could be such a bully) he still managed to catch his breath and come up with a retort to his meanness.

“Too lethargic to fuck your own bedmates?” he jested, even though the shaking in his voice didn’t help his bravado. “Maybe you should call my other lovers here to do it for you.”

Thor broke into roaring laughter at Loki’s words although the way his hold tightened on the other betrayed that Loki had indeed struck a nerve again. With one hand to Loki’s lower back he pushed the other down onto the mattress again, grabbing one of Loki’s legs with his other and lifted it up to turn Loki sidewards. His brother’s long leg rested over Thor’s shoulder, pressed against the sweaty chest as Thor drove into Loki from a different angle. This way he could see the way his brother’s toes curled from the corner of his eyes at a particularly hard thrust.

“Yes. By all means, call them. I would like to know what they think about seeing you like this, mewling and moaning like a bitch in heat, begging for my cock, spread and open for me like a whore.” Thor kept his brutal pace as he punished Loki for even thinking about his past lover’s again. He belonged to Thor and Thor alone. And he would make Loki realise that, even if he had to fuck him the whole night for it.  
Loki would have smirked had his mouth not been forced into an ‘O’ of pleasure at the current abuse he was taking, eyes clenched shut tightly and words reduced to nothing but animal-like grunts and groans, voice already becoming hoarse due to the abuse on his throat. He considered reached down to fist himself, but Thor’s thrusting into him made his simple motor skills nonexistent. He was hardly able to utter a word beyond, fuck, Thor, yes, oh!

He could feel his climax edging closer, cock aching as he had been denied for so long, and he moved his hips to meet Thor’s in order to bring himself closer. He was almost there.

Loki was nothing but an incoherent moaning mess underneath him now and it was glourious. Thor kept his brutal pace, shoving deep. He was panting heavily, his whole body soaked in sweat and his muscles shivered with the exertion. Thor all but clung to Loki’s leg that he bent as high as he would go. The strain would only add pleasure for Loki, he knew. After countless times of spreading the other’s legs impossible wide he knew what his brother could take and made good use of it.

His brother was meeting his thrusts with feeble movements, shivering almost unnoticeable. His cock which lay heavy and stiff against his stomach twitched ever so slightly and Thor knew that it meant Loki was close. Well, he was behaving now, so Thor would make sure to make him come that hard he could not even remember his own name… let alone those of his cursed past lovers. Thor spat in one hand and reached between Loki’s legs to wrap around his length, saliva mixing with precum and making his hold slippery. "Let me hear you, brother. Come for me,“ he panted as he tugged harshly at Loki’s cock while fucking him as hard as he could.  
Loki came hard with a loud, strangled cry. He wasn’t sure if Thor’s name left his lips as his cum splashed on Thor’s hand, but he couldn’t really care if he had said his name or not. The feeling of Thor still penetrating and thrusting within him as he rode out his orgasm was pure bliss. His eyes rolled back, a low, deep groan rumbling from his throat, followed by shallow pants as he rocked his hips in the last waves of his pleasure. His body had clenched hard around Thor, and after his release, Loki found himself trembling. He often did after an intense orgasm, mostly given to him by Thor.

Loki went slack after he was spent, eyes still closed as he tried to regain his breath.

Thor kept fucking Loki right through his orgasm, watching as Loki’s cock twitched and spat ropes of white come all over his stomach and Thor’s fist. He was incredibly close as well but he held back just a bit longer even if it was hard with the way Loki’s muscles were clenching violently around him. But the best was yet to come, he knew. Thor loved the way Loki was completely boneless after orgasms, slack and ready to be used. Since Loki’s leg on his shoulder was all but dead weight now, he pushed it off again, turning Loki onto his back and pressing both of his knees to his chest.

Thor picked up his brutal rhythm from before, panting with exertion as he fucked violently towards his own orgasm. It did not take long know, Loki grunted underneath him with every thrust from being stretched when still so sensitive. It was music to Thor’s ears who shoved in as hard as he could, Loki’s come slippery between their bodies and on his hand. When Loki finally looked at him again and whispered something that could have been his name, it was enough to bring Thor off. With a loud shout he rutted into his brother as deep as he could as he spilled himself deep inside of him.

Loki unfolded himself as Thor’s release came, his entire body still overly-sensitive from the post-orgasm abuse he had taken from his brother. His chest rose and fell with deeps breaths, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he stared up lazily at his brother. His pupils were still blown wide with lust and glazed over, but there was something else shining in them; victory.

“Still angry with me, brother?” he jested, wiggling his hips with his brother’s cock softening inside of him.

Thor simply let himself sink forward to rest his head on his brother’s chest as he struggled to catch his breath. He felt sticky with come and sweat but did not want to pull back yet. Not when Loki was so agreeable after orgasms. Even though that state naturally merely lasted a short while.

He lifted his head when Loki spoke to him. “Still not fond about you covering me in oxen blood. But I think I will choose to overlook it for now.” Hissing, he stopped Loki’s hips with a hand, his cock still too sensitive after orgasm. He waited a beat before he added: “Still, next time you want me to fuck you through the mattress I would appreciate if it did not involve oxen blood. Or any blood, for that matter.”  
Loki hummed mischievously as his brother’s hand was pressed against hips. He licked his lips and smirked up at Thor. He was already planning his next trick in his head as he reached out to comb his brother’s hair, something he knew made his brother more pliable as it sometimes dazed him. He even set to work on a small braid near the front of his brother’s head.

“Mm, not even a little?” he asked with fake disappointment. “I happen to enjoy seeing you dirty when you’re fucking me.” He chuckled and plucked a small clod of dirt from the braid before he started on a new one.

Thor huffed even if it was half-hearted and not entirely convincing, not when Loki’s fingers carded all-so-gently through his hair. It was true, he loved to fuck Loki until he screamed, he loved hard and rough sex but after orgasm? He preferred to be pampered with gentle kisses and slow caresses. He could not even muster the strength to protest when he felt Loki braiding his hair. Anything, as long as the other kept touching him.

“Dirt, you say?” Thor asked and raised a brow lazily. He craned his head a bit and inched closer to Loki’s head, his lips brushing against his brother’s jaw as he spoke. “Next time we are on a hunting trip together, I will make sure to mount you right in the forest, then. Press you on all fours with you cheek in the dirt while I claim you.”

Loki moaned pleasurably at the thought of it, bending down to gently kiss his brother with his fingers still knotted in golden locks. “When is the next hunting trip, then? I look forward to it,” he whispered, before claiming his brother’s mouth again. Already the sweat and dirt and cum were making him uncomfortable. He wished for a bath, but his brother’s weight kept him pressed against the bed.

“The grime is irritating. Shall we move to the baths?” he asked, invitation for more than just bathing apparent in his tone.

Thor grinned against his brother’s mouth as he was pulled into another kiss. It was not lost to Thor that Loki liked it rough and slightly savagely. Thor liked it this way as well, after all.

“And here I thought grime and dirt was sexy? You could not wait to spread your legs for me once I was covered in it…” Thor mused with a smirk and snapped his hips forward again, just to spite Loki. It was unpleasant for his overly sensitive and limp cock but he knew it would be enough for Loki for feel it as well. “Well, but I agree: A bath sounds marvellous. Come one, then,” Thor said with a knowing smile and slipped out of Loki, come dripping out of his well-used whole as he did so. Thor knew he might need a few moments but he definitely was not tired yet and good to go another round. Apart from that, he simply yearned to be close to his brother a bit longer, feel him against him some more.

Usually, he would have called a maid to prepare him a bath but considering their current state he decided against it and went to do so himself.  
Loki bit his lip, keeping away a gleeful smirk as he watched his brother walk nakedly from their bed to the private baths that were granted only to the royal family. He half-considered calling for a servant to come and draw the water for them just to see the scandalized expression of the young lad or lady to see Thor in his brother’s room, naked and looking like a savage beast, his younger brother naked and lusting for him, but Thor would refuse to touch him if he did, and so Loki waited.

He didn’t bother to pull the covers up to cover himself as he sat straight and waited for Thor to inform him the baths were ready. Loki’s mind was already formulating a plan to get Thor hard and ready to take him again.

Of course, the main work was left to Thor again. But sex always put him in a good mood so he quite honestly did not mind that much. After all, he was very soon getting to settle in a hot bath with his brother where he could huddle up against him some more while lazily soaking in hot water. As he bend to choose one of the bath additives he caught sight of himself in the vast mirror on the wall opposite the tub and he realised — yes, he very much needed that bath. There was still grime and blood everywhere on him, his crotch was smeared with drying cum and his hair nothing but a straggly mess. With satisfaction he noted the deep red scratches his brother had left on his back, though. Whoever described his brother as calm and collected really had no idea what kind of wildcat he was in the bedroom. (Or well, there might be some who did, actually, but Thor would make sure to accidentally drop Mjölnir on their feet if he ever found out)

“The bath is ready, brother mine,” Thor called out when the tub was filled with steaming water and scented foam. “Are you coming?”

Loki hummed appreciatively and leaped from the bed, moving quickly but gracefully across the cold room (his body was missing Thor’s heat terribly) and into the baths where steam was beginning to rise from the tub. He pulled the doors shut behind them to keep any servants’ eyes from wandering into the open doors and approached his brother, arms wrapping around his neck.

“I’m here,” he said and kissed his brother’s lips. “Shall I wash you first?”

Thor was glad for Loki pulling the door closed to ensure them some privacy for he really did not wish for the servants to see them this way. He captured Loki’s lips in a long kiss as the other wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly and lazily. In the big mirror at the wall he could watch them, watch himself kissing his brother and pressing their naked bodies together and it was a sight to behold. Maybe he should simply bend Loki over the sink and take him right here again so that he could watch himself fucking his brother and watch his cock shove into him while being able to see Loki’s face in the mirror.

The idea sounded more appealing with every second that they were kissing but then Loki was pulling back and turning his head when Thor tried to lean in again. Well, okay, bath first. With one last peck to Loki’s cheek he finally slid into the tub, groaning as the hot water hit his skin. “Come here,” he said and held his hand out. When Loki was inside as well he handed him a sponge and turned his back. “You wanted to wash me first, brother…?”  
Loki nodded and grabbed a soft towel nearby, lathering it with oils and cleaners before scrubbing at the sweat-encrusted dirt and blood on his brother’s back. He washed away the layer black and red to reveal lightly-bronzed skin from days spent sparring and hunting beneath the sun. The dirt swept away easily with the oils of the rag working on his skin, and the scent of earth and sweat was soon replaced with that of lilac. He knew his brother didn’t like floral oils, but Loki liked the subtle smell of nature. He would have to remember to ask the servant to stock Thor’s favorite oils in his bathroom for instances such as these.

With the dirt off of his brother’s skin, shining from the oil and water, Loki bent down and kissed the skin along his spine. Gods, Thor was beautiful. Loki couldn’t get enough of staring at his brother, muck-covered or not.

Ah, but how glorious was it to feel Loki’s fingers upon his skin. The soft way Loki was scrubbing the dirt off his skin was a stark contrast to all the frantic touches and scratches from earlier and Thor loved it. He was so content he did not even comment on Loki’s choice of floral oil. He certainly did not approve of smelling stronger than their mother’s herbary but it was not worth risking to lose Loki’s caresses.

He smiled when he felt Loki’s lips against his skin, a clear sign that his brother deemed him as clean. Thor reached behind him to grab Loki’s hands and pull them around his broad and wet chest to pull his brother against his back. With a smile he leant back to press a lazy kiss upon Loki’s lips. “Wash my hair?” he asked quietly.  
Loki moaned his confirmation into Thor’s mouth, rolling his eyes at Thor’s question when their lips parted. “Wash your hair? Can you not do that yourself?” He smirked but still cleaned off the rag and placed it beside the bath. “Soak your hair first, Thor. I won’t be able to appropriately apply the oil if it’s not wet.”

He kissed his brother once more before pushing himself out of the bath to sit on its edge and allow his brother more room to immerse himself.

“Of course I can, but I’d rather have you do it,” Thor answered and watched when Loki pushed himself to sit on the edge of the bath. His skin was shining wetly and Thor wanted nothing more than to press himself against him and lick the water right off his body.

He did not give in to this impulse though and instead leaned back and slid down to dive into the water. When he came up again he shook his head like a dog, spraying water everywhere. Loki quaked in indignation and Thor splashed some more water at him before he slid closer, fitting himself between his brother’s thighs. With a smirk he wrapped both arms around Loki’s middle and stretched upwards to press his lips against the other’s in a hard kiss.  
Loki leaned down to meet him, arms wrapping securely around the taut, bulging muscles of Thor’s upper back. Oh, how he had relished in marking and scarring the skin above his shoulders their first time in bed. He had been worried that his brother would mindlessly crush him beneath his girth when the waves of his orgasm had first faded, only to be relieved to find that Thor rolled off after sex. Loki hadn’t had to train him as he had to others.

Not that Loki would ever mention that to Thor. Knowledge that Loki had been taken as a whore by men in the castle angered Thor to no end. Loki had seen Thor throw a violent tantrum when he learned that the men whom had fucked Loki still retained their jobs in the castle. Their deaths in past battles, he had mused, couldn’t have been accidents when he thought of them.

But damn them all, he thought as he greedily nipped at his brother’s lips, allowing his tongue to slip between them but only just. Thor’s arms around him tightened, and the oils beside them were forgotten as he absently crossed his heels behind Thor’s hips.

When Loki’s lip touched his Thor forgot everything around them and simply sunk into the kiss with a deep and satisfied groan. He loved feeling his brother against him. The water of the bath made it even better, Loki’s naturally rather cool skin now pleasantly warm as their bodies slotted together easily. It was something they had done countless times before but still it never lost any of his thrill. Even simple kissing was something Thor could do for hours. (Alright, he admitted, that sometimes in between he tended to roll Loki onto his stomach to fuck him)

The first time they had fallen into bed had been violent and frantic, Loki and Thor clawing at each other’s clothes and rutting like animals. In a way, it was not that different from the sex they now had. It was rough which was alright because they both liked it that way. But all too often it was overshadowed by Thor’s jealousy. Loki know used it to get Thor to do what he wanted but at the very core, it was genuine anger that drove Thor to pull and push and fuck Loki hard.

When he found out who dared to touch his brother he swore he would make those men’s lives living Hel. And he did. And if he ever found out that someone dared to approach his brother like this again…

“I love you,” he mumbled against Loki’s lips before he pushed his tongue into his brother’s mouth again, pressing their bodies as close together as he could.

The confession had taken Loki by surprise, which really should not have happened because Thor was very liberal with his affections, often pulling Loki into the shadows and kissing him slowly just to hold him, murmuring affections into his ear before slipping away, leaving Loki confused and slightly aroused. But it had not been expected now, as it never was, and each admittance still surprised him, throwing him off-balance so that he had no time to reply before his brother was tasting him, and he only kissed back more fervently.

Loki sucked on Thor’s tongue greedily, legs pulling his brother as close to him as he could. Fingers threaded through wet hair, and he swallowed a quick gulp of air before returning to his brother’s lips. No doubt the princes’ mouths would be swollen the next morning.

And still, there was nothing to stop the slight embarrassment as he felt himself harden against his brother’s stomach, nothing but a heated kiss to stir him to arousal.

It did not matter that Loki did not say it back. His hard kisses were answer enough for Thor as they both grabbed at each other, pulling ever closer while their lips never lost contact. Thor moaned into his brother’s mouth as he began to push his hands through golden hair. He liked to have his scalp and neck caressed and Loki’s frantic touches did not fail to have this effect either.

Thor grinned against his brother’s lips as he felt his brother hardening against the muscles of his stomach, unmistakeable interest brushing against him. “Hmmm… you like this,” the mumbled before he pulled off to take a look. Loki’s cock was already mostly hard and it did not take more than two strokes of his hands to have it fully stiff. This was another part, Thor would never get tired of, he guessed. No matter how many times he had Loki, he still desired him like a lovesick hormonal godling. Well. He had bigger flaws, he guessed.

“Now what shall we do about this?” he wondered aloud and bent down to bite at Loki’s neck, grazing his teeth against his collarbone as his hand continued its slow rhythm on Loki’s arousal.  
Loki gasped at the rough touch of his brother’s palm, fingers gripping tightly and driving his senses insane. He let out a small, keening whimper and dug his nails into Thor’s shoulder. He unconsciously allowed his legs to spread for his brother. Loki nuzzled his nose into Thor’s neck and kissed the wet skin there, moaning as Thor continued to touch him.

“Mmn, I won’t move to stop you if you don’t,” he purred into his brother’s ear, mouthing at the corner of his jaw and chuckling. He moved his foot between his brother’s thighs, rubbing the hardness he felt there with his foot. “Ah, and what of this, then?”

“Hah, ah, yes brother,” Thor gasped and moved his hips against Loki’s foot. He swore his brother could tell Thor was aroused from across half of Asgard by now, even in the most inappropriate situations one look from Loki was enough to tell Thor he knew the thunderer’s crotch was aching with arousal. Before they actually had started sleeping with each other, it had been horribly awkward and Thor had been nothing but embarrassed about it every single time. But by now, Thor knew Loki probably did this on purpose, and mostly felt something between annoyed and slightly amused (and very horny, of course).

“I do have some ideas,” Thor replied and then slid down his brother’s body, his mouth licking down the other’s wet chest until it hovered right above Loki’s cock. Glancing upward to catch Loki’s gaze, he stuck his tongue out so that it barely grazed over the sensitive cockhead.  
Loki arched against his brother’s mouth, the bending of his brother’s body taking the large arousal away from his teasing, not that he minded the least when Thor’s tongue gently grazed him, sending hot tendrils through his veins. He let out a quiet gasp, more an intake of breath than anything else, and his fingers knotted in Thor’s hair in warning.

“Do nottease me, Brother,” Loki warned, although he knew his voice was more like begging than anything else. His fingers tightened in Thor’s hair as he gave the locks a testing tug. “I won’t be as patient as before.”

“Patient? Patient?” Thor asked incredulously. “Your moaning and squirming and scratching a couple of moments ago was everything but patient, brother. I remember someone’s constant nagging to bend them into yet another position and keep fucking them hard. I really do not know how this is patient.” And just because Thor could be a little shit sometimes as well he stuck out his tongue again to push against Loki’s rigid flesh with nothing more but its tip.

He chuckled at Loki’s fingers tightening in his hair. “Tell me, brother mine. What would you have me do? I could suck you off but maybe I’d rather fuck you again.” To punctuate his words, he pressed his finger against Loki’s entrance, not pushing quite inside but making Loki feel it as he finally conceded and liked a hot stripe up his brother’s erection.

Loki gripped the blond locks in his hand, eyes threatening to take over the situation if Thor didn’t take any initiative, and let out a small whimper at Thor’s ministrations, muscles of his legs trembling. His hold on Thor faltered. So, the older Odinson was calling him to make the shots? Well, that would make for an interesting bath.

With a hard yank, Loki pulled Thor up from his waist, hand moving Thor’s to his throbbing erection, and he murmured huskily, “What I want is for you to shove me up against the wall and make me scream. Let me ride your cock until you can’t take it anymore and take me forcefully. And if you don’t have toe gall to do it, then I’ll take you myself.”

Ah, but how good was it to see Loki losing his nonchalance and indifference for once, to see him affected by the things Thor did to him. The thunderer relished in it, he loved to make his brother scream but even more so, he loved to hear him beg for more.

“Hmmm, a lick to your cock is enough to stir your creativity, brother? I might be inclined to try that on our next hunting trip, maybe it will keep your mind off any stupid pranks,” Thor teased as he readily wrapped his hand around his brother’s erection to pump it slowly. His own hardness was aching with want. By the Norns, his brother wanted it badly tonight. And who was Thor do reject another chance to bury himself in Loki. If Thor could, he would have him again and again, until they both were sore and too tired to move any more. And then, he would tie Loki to his bed and wait until they were ready for yet another round.

With one fluid motion, he wound his free arm around Loki’s waist to lift him off the edged of the bath tub. He settled down and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him deeply as his cock slid between Loki’s cheeks, greedily pressing against the sensitive skin around the other’s opening. After all, he was just promised a ride and Thor would make sure it would be a good and long one.  
Loki let out a shameless whimper and tightened his grip on Thor’s hair. “You are so surprised after so long?” he asked breathlessly, moving his hips eagerly towards his brother’s hand. “I see that you don’t know your lover as well as you seem to claim.”

He let out a small yelp as Thor hoisted him up and set him in his lap, pressing teasingly at his entrance, and Loki let his head rest against Thor’s shoulder as his legs trembled in waiting. He gripped his brother’s shoulders hard as he sank down in one move, moaning roughly as he shifted. He would never get used to the feeling of his brother penetrating him.

His was still tangled in Thor’s hair, and he gripped the blond locks hard in his fist.

Thor laughed breathlessly as his cock rubbed between Loki’s cheeks. He wanted to do nothing more than simply sink inside his brother but just as much he loved teasing his brother. Usually, it was Loki who shamelessly teased him and he relished in having the tables turned for once. “Or maybe I know you too well and thus exactly know what to do to coax the best sounds out of you,” Thor said with a wide grin and then licked across Loki’s cheek. However, the way he was nuzzling the other’s neck just a bit too roughly and maybe gripping him a bit too tightly betrayed how much he wanted his brother right now.

And then Loki took matters in his own hand and simply shoved himself down onto Thor’s cock in one single, hard push. The blond could not hold back a load groan as he dug his fingers deep in the other’s flesh. This was one of his favourite parts: the first push, the moment of penetration when he felt his brother opening up around him and heard the other’s breathless gasp when he hit home. Loki had never needed a lot of preparation (which was one of the many things which both aroused and angered Thor about his brother, for various and very different reasons) and it had always been so easy to spread his legs open and simply rut into him.

Thor would be content to let himself sink back and let Loki do the work but his brother’s hard grip on his hair kept him from doing so. It was all fine as well since this way, Thor could continue to kiss and bite at the other’s neck as he gripped Loki’s arse and impatiently pulled him up on his dick and then pressed him down again. “Move,” he groaned as he repeated the motion. “Move, dammit.”

 


End file.
